unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Nintendo Bros. (series)
Super Nintendo Bros. is a series of fighting games published by NintenDON'T (Bandai for the Japanese Release), featuring the fat plumber. The series had a successful start in 2002 with the game Super Nintendo Bros. released on the PlayStation. It achieved even greater success with Super Nintendo Bros. Melee, released in 2005 for the Nintendo GameTriangle, becoming the best selling game on that system. The third installment, Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl, was released on the Nintendo Whi on January 31, 2008 in Japan, and was cloned for the Nintendo Wee on March 9th, 2008 in North America. Shigeru Miyamoto has directed all four games due to HAL Laboratory handing the series to a new developer for Brawl. A fourth game in the series is currently in development. History ''Super Nintendo Bros. ''Super Nintendo Bros. was introduced November 28, 2002 for the PlayStation. It was released in Japan only. It featured eight characters, most of them created by Nintendo or one of its second-party developers. In multiplayer (Versus) mode, up to four people can play, with the specific rules of each match being predetermined by the players. There are two different types that can be chosen: Time, where the person with the most KOs at the end of the set time wins; and stock, where each person has a set amount of lives, and when it is gone, the player is eliminated. This game's one-player mode included one adventure mode that always followed the same series of opponents although the player could change the difficulty. Other single player modes exist such as Training and several mini-games, including "Break the Targets" and "Board the Platforms". All of these were included in the sequel, with the exception of Board the Platforms. In Versus mode, there are nine playable stages: eight based on each of the characters (including Peach's Castle for , Congo Jungle for , the Toy Box for , Planet Zebes for , for , Marshmallow Land for , Sector Z for , and Donald McDonald Land for ) and the unlockable . ''Super Nintendo Bros. Melee'' '' mode on the Great Fox in Corneria.]] Super Nintendo Bros. Melee was released November 15, 2005 in Japan; December 4, 2005 in North America; November 14, 2006 in Europe; for the Nintendo GameTriangle console. It had a larger budget and development team than Super Smash Bros. did and was released to much greater praise and acclaim among critics and consumers. Since its release, Super Smash Bros. Melee has sold more than 7 million copies and was the best-selling game on the GameTriangle. Super Nintendo Bros. Melee features 14 characters, of which 10 are available initially, less than doubling the number of characters in its predecessor. There are also 10 stages. It introduced two new single-player modes alongside the Classic mode: Adventure mode and All-Star mode. Adventure mode has platforming segments similar to the original's "Race to the Finish" mini-game, and All-Star is a fight against every playable character in the game, allows the player only one life in which damage is accumulated over each battle, and the character is allowed to use only three items which heal all taken damage in between battles. There are also significantly more multiplayer modes and a tournament mode allowing for 64 different competitors whom can all be controlled by a human player, although only up to four players can participate at the same time. Additionally, the game featured alternative battle modes, called "Special Melee," which involve some sort of alteration to the battle (ex: all characters are giant by default, players may only use their jump and standard attack buttons, etc.), along with alternative ways to judge a victory, such as through collecting coins throughout the match. In place of Super Nintendo Bros.' character profiles, Melee introduced trophies (called "figures" in the Japanese version). The 293 trophies include three different profiles for each playable character, one unlocked in each single-player mode. In addition, unlike its predecessor, Melee contains profiles for many Nintendo characters who are either non-playable or do not appear in the game, as well as Nintendo items, stages, enemies, and elements. ''Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl'' Although a third Super Nintendo Bros. game had been announced long before E3 2006, Nintendo unveiled its first information in the form of a trailer on May 10, 2006, and the game was named Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl. The trailer featured Bowser, of Konami's Bowser fame, marking the first time that a third-party character had been introduced as a playable character in a Super Smash Bros. title. A second third-party character, New Mario, from NintenDON'T's former rival Nintendo was also confirmed as a playable character on October 18, 2007. Brawl is also the first game in the franchise to support online play via the Nintendo Why-Fi Connection. Brawl also features compatibility with four kinds of controllers (the Whi remote on its side, the Whi Remote and Nunchuk combination, the Classic Controller, and the GameTriangle controller), ''Super Nintendo Bros. HD'' At E3 2011, it was announced that there will be a fourth entry in the Super Nintendo Bros. franchise. The game will be available on the Nintendo HD and the Nintendo Whi U. Development began in late February 2012, and the game is expected to be released in 2014. Gameplay The Super Nintendo Bros. series is a dramatic departure from many fighting games. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, Nintendo Bros players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. In Super Nintendo Bros., characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, he can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, he may use jumping moves to (attempt to) return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Nintendo Bros's play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), Nintendo Bros uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. Nintendo Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. One additional major element in the Super Nintendo Bros. series is the inclusion of battle items, of which players can control the frequency of appearance. There are conventional "battering items" with which a player may hit an opponent, such as a baseball bat or a sword, as well as throwing items, including Bob-ombs and shells, and shooting items, either single shot guns or rapid fire blasters. Recovery items allow the user to lose varying amounts of their damage percent. From the Pokémon franchise come Poké Balls that release a random Pokémon onto the battlefield to assist the user; Brawl introduces a new "Assist Trophy" item which serves a similar purpose, albeit being capable of summoning a wider range of characters from a variety of franchises. Brawl also introduces items called Bash Balls, which allow fighters to perform character-specific attacks, known as Final Bashes. Characters Playable characters Non-playable characters The following non-playable characters appear only in the various single-player modes throughout the series, controlled by the computer. The player can control them only by using various cheat devices. Most of the non-playable characters were created for use in the Super Nintendo Bros. series. Bosses Throughout the Super Nintendo Bros. series, most single-player modes have included several non-playable boss characters. These bosses generally have a number of advantageous characteristics, such as extreme resistance to being knocked off of the screen. Most of these bosses were created specifically for the Super Smash Bros. franchise, though some have made appearances in other games. .]] Master Hand appears in both ''Super Nintendo Bros. and its sequel Super Nintendo Bros. Melee as the final boss of Classic Mode and the 50th Event Match "Final Destination Match". Super Nintendo Bros. Melee introduced a left-hand counterpart to Master Hand named Crazy Hand, which appears alongside Master Hand in some scenarios. Master Hand also makes several appearances in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror as a miniboss, and partnered with Crazy Hand as the bosses of Candy Constellation. It also makes an appearance in Kirby: Squeak Squad as a gray hand that can shift its shape to form swords and the like. Master Hand and Crazy Hand look identical aside from their laterality, but Crazy Hand's fingers act in a more erratic and chaotic way. While Master Hand is more relaxed and mature, Crazy Hand is impulsive and destructive and its fingers move differently when it's preparing for an attack. Its attacks are wilder and faster than those of Master Hand. When being fought simultaneously, Crazy Hand and Master Hand are able to execute moves together, including a series of claps, and the two hands making fists. Super Nintendo Bros. also introduced Metal Mario (originally from Super Mario 64) and a Giant Donkey Kong. Metal Mario is simply Mario with increased resistance to being knocked out of the stage as well as a faster falling speed and more attack power, while Giant Donkey Kong is simply a larger and more powerful version of Donkey Kong. Super Smash Bros. Melee's Adventure Mode introduced more boss characters that were enhanced versions of playable characters, such as the Tiny Donkey Kong duo, Giant Kirby and Metal Luigi. However, due to items introduced in Melee, such as the Metal Box, Super Mushroom and Poison Mushroom, all of these seemingly non-playable characters (including the enhanced characters that were unplayable bosses in the first game) are indeed playable for short amounts of time as they allow all characters to become Metal, Giant or Tiny. Dark Link, a completely black form of Link, appeared in Melee as a non-playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, gamers are able to play as Dark Link in the form of a color change for Link. attack in Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl.]] Giga Bowser, known in Japan as Giga Koopa (ギガクッパ|''Giga Kuppa''), is a gigantic, enhanced version of Bowser introduced in Melee. He is the secret final boss of Melee's Adventure Mode, only appearing if the player clears Adventure Mode on Normal level or higher in 18 minutes or fewer without continuing. Beat him without using a continue to get his trophy. He is also one of the fighters in the final match of Melee's Event mode, "The Showdown", with Mewtwo and Ganondorf by his side. Giga Bowser has several abilities that the regular Bowser does not. He is so large that he is immune to grabs and similar grabbing moves. As with Metal Mario, Giga Bowser becomes playable for short periods of time in the following game, Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl, when Bowser performs his "Final Smash" attack. Bowser transforms into Giga Bowser, and is near invincible, if not fully invincible, until the effect of the Final Smash wears off. Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl's adventure mode, The Subspace Emissary, also features boss characters. Some of these characters, such as Petey Piranha, are characters borrowed from other franchises. Others are original and are only in Super Nintendo Bros.; Galleom and Duon are examples. Fighting Generic Teams Fighting Polygons (or "the Fighting Polygon Team") are metallic-looking purple clones of playable characters made completely out of crude polygons in Super Nintendo Bros. for the PlayStation. The next to last level in the game contains 30 of these clones of existing Smash 64 characters. They use near-perfect models as their character-counterparts with minute changes to their anatomy, and with a purple texture. In Super Nintendo Bros. Melee, the Fighting Polygons are replaced by the Fighting Wire Frames. Unlike the original game, there are only two types of Fighting Wire Frames (Male and Female) as opposed to a Polygon corresponding to each individual character base. The only distinct characteristics Fighting Wire Frames have is that they have a Heart inside their chest, and the Super Smash Bros. symbol where their face should be. Both the male and female Fighting Wire Frames possess these. Male and Female Wire Frames have the frame and gait of Captain Falcon and Zelda, respectively. Both models lack special moves. In Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl, the Fighting Alloy Team supersedes both other teams and come in four colors, shapes, and sizes. Adopted enemies Along with Melee's Adventure Mode came the inclusion of minor, generic enemies, such as Goombas from the Super Mario franhchise and Octoroks from the Legend of Zelda franchise. This trend continues into Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which also includes an assortment of original characters to serve as non-playable generic enemies led by the Subspace Army. Subspace Army The Subspace Army are the antagonists of Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl, appearing in The Subspace Emissary and led by the Ancient Minister. Their goal is to bring the entire world to Subspace piece by piece with devices called Subspace bombs (detonated with the aid of two R.O.B.s), though their motives are currently unknown. Among their footsoldiers are the Primid. The Primid are the primary offensive force of the Subspace Army. They are said to come in various forms to do battle. They can be seen forming out of strange purple spores that clump together. A variety of other enemies exist; along with a Squad of R.O.B.s, assorted original enemies include Bytans, small spherical enemies capable of self-replication; Greaps, large robotic figures that attack with large sickles; and Trowlons, enemies with trowel-like arms that attack by lifting opponents, amongst many others. Sandbag Sandbag ( Sandobaggu-kun) appears in the "Home-Run Contest" minigame in Super Nintendo Bros. Melee and Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl. The object is to strike it as far as possible with either a supplied Home-Run Bat or a fighting move. Sandbag's only purpose is to get hit in the Home-Run Contest. Being hit all the time does not hurt it; it actually loves to see players "wind up and let loose," according to the trophy description. During the actual Home-Run Contest challenge, a player will use their chosen character to hit Sandbag off the pedestal on which it rests within ten seconds. Players damage Sandbag as much as possible while keeping on the orange platform so that it will fly farther. In Brawl, the "Home-Run Contest" also features two-player modes, online play, and a shield that keeps Sandbag on the platform while it is being damaged. Players may also practice by attacking Sandbag while online multiplayer matches load. References External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/ Super Smash Bros. 4 homepage]